Equipo
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Sólo golpea, golpea con los ojos nublados por lágrimas y miles de recuerdos corretenado por su mente.-Serie de drabbles y oneshots del equipo 7-
1. Sola

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece a mi, todos ya lo saben ;)

Es una serie de drabbles del equipo 7 según me vallan saliendo.

Espero que les gusten, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.

* * *

Y la lluvia cae como lo hizo aquel día, se precipita hacia el suelo regando la grava, creando charcos y alimentando a las flores. Desde mi ventana veo como cae sobre la aldea, como si pareciera que la naturaleza supiese lo que ha pasado y otra vez se haya ocupado de cubrir la escena con aquella atmósfera, triste, nostálgica.

Observo la torre del Hokage, sinceramente pensaba que más allá de todo tu la ocuparías algun día, que te vería con aquel traje, con aquella sonrisa tan tuya y soltando un dattebayo al aire.

El agua recorre cada rincón de la ciudad, rápida, libre, se precipita fuertemente sobre todo y sobre todos. Podría decirse que tu eras similar a ella, por mas que quisiera nunca pude retenerte entre mis manos, siempre te me escapabas, demasiado inalcanzable para mi. Dabas vida, más bien, ayudabas a que todos tuvieramos una mejor vida, no hubo persona que te haya conocido que no haya cambiado para bien gracias a ti. Eras una luz que deslumbraba entre tanta oscuridad, dabas esperanza cuando alguien se daba por vencido, me dabas alegría cuando estaba triste y sobre todo, eras mi apoyo, mi pilar, mi mejor amigo.

Veo a los aldeanos salir a la calle pese a la lluvia, todos vestidos de negro, preparados para darte un último adios.

Me doy vuelta lentamente y tomo los cascabeles que se encuentran sobre mi escritorio, al lado de la fotografía de nuestro equipo, aquella fotografia que fue tomada cuando podía decirse que eramos un equipo echo y derecho, eramos felices, estabamos juntos y teniamos sueños u ambiciones, como quieras llamarles, por los cuales luchar.

Abandono la habitación para bajar por las escaleras mientras termino de atarme la bandana de la aldea. Cierro la puerta de calle con un portazo e inicio mi camino hacia aquel lugar, ya no están ni tu, ni él para acompañarme, debo dirigirme hacia la ceremonia sola.

Todos están allí reunidos , Kakashi sensei me mira, finjo no haberle divisado y me alineo junto a los gennins que se encuentran en fila, como nosotros lo estuvimos aquella vez, todos con flores en las manos, flores blancas, que irradian paz, desprenden pureza. Entre los novatos se encuentra Konohamaru, una vez más está llorando, no despega la vista del ataud donde reposa tu cuerpo.

Tsunade-sama dirige unas palabras destacándote, hablando de como eras, con tus miles de locuras y tonterías.

Mientras ella da el discurso me fijo en nuestros compañeros shinobis, Kiba aprieta la quijada mientras acaricia a Akamaru, Shino no saca la vista de Hinata, la cual tiembla y con sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas mira hacia donde estás tu. Lee intenta contener las lágrimas, se vislumbra en su expresión que todavía no ha podido asumir que tu nos hayas abandonado, Tenten observa pálida lo que ocurre a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que Neji cierra los ojos, como si el simple hecho de hacerlo hiciese que lo que está pasando no fuera real, es una perdida de tiempo, lo puedo afirmar por experiencia propia, yo ya lo he intentado. Choji seca las lágrimas que se escapan por su rostro mientras Shikamaru le da unas palmadas en la espalda y mira hacia donde tu estas, sin creerse todavía que aquello alla pasado, ni yo a esta altura puedo creermelo. Por último veo a Ino, quien me ha estado observando, sonrio de medio lado, una sonrisa falsa, triste y cansada. Desvio la vista para fijarla en el lugar donde menos quiero hacerlo, tu ataud.

El discurso de la hokage llega a su fin y los gennins se aproximan a dejar las flores sobre aquel contenedor. Cuando terminan me aproximo hacia donde estás y dejo nuestro cascabel sobre el objeto que te encierra. Me doy vuelta y sin mirar a nadie, con la vista fija en el piso, me voy del lugar. Nadie me llama, todos comprenden que debo, necesito, tengo que estar sola, almenos por estos momentos.

Camino hacia donde tuvimos nuestro primer obstaculo como equipo, la zona de entrenamiento número tres. Miro los tres troncos en el mismo lugar, intactos, iguales, como si el tiempo nunda hubiese pasado y la sangre y lágrimas derramadas nunca hubiesen existido. Como si el y tu nunca me hubiesen abandonado.

Dirijo mi vista hacia la piedra conmemorativa, Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que la mayoria de sus amigos se encontraban en aquella piedra, lamentablemente hoy yo puedo decir lo mismo. Las lágrimas brotan al fin de mis ojos cuando leo el último nombre, agregado hace poco, un nombre que nunca hubiese querido leer allí, "Naruto Uzumaki".

Tsunade-sama me dijo que una vez dijiste que no moririas hasta ser Hokage, no lo cumpliste, no lo hiciste, caiste en batalla intentando hacer que él vuelva, esforzandote para que regrese.

Tengo ganas de golpearlo todo, de sacar la impotencia que siento en mi interior. Concentro la chackra en mis manos, mi intención es destruir aquellos troncos que no cuentan mas que una mentira, ni yo, ni tu, ni él somos los mismos, no todo es lo mismo, ni nunca podrá serlo.

Cuando mi puño se acerca hacia el tronco donde él estaba no puedo evitar detener mi mano, por mucho que duela, por mucho que pese, le sigo queriendo, mas alla de todo, mas alla de todos. Tu tronco..., simplemente no puedo destruirlo, cambiaste, es verdad, pero siempre fuiste aquella persona que siempre me mostraba cómo salir adelante, que siempre me inspiraba y animaba. El mio..., lamentablemente por mucho que me esfuerce nunca he hecho un gran cambio, aun dependo de ustedes dos para poder ser feliz, para poder salir adelante, para poder vivir. Los necesito tanto que duele, lastima y mata.

Lo peor de todo es que no los tengo, y no puedo alcanzarlos, se han adelantado mucho y yo por más que corra, me esfuerze y suplique no puedo llegar asia donde ustedes están. Una vez más lo único que diviso de ustedes son sus espaldas, demasiado lejos e inalcanzables, borrosas, prácticamente un punto en el camino, en un sendero que apartir de ahora deberé pasar sola. Me han dejado atras, como siempre.

* * *

Estos drabbles no tienen continuidad alguna, es decir que Naruto no va a estar muerto ni Sasuke tampoco, cuando lo escribí me salió así ;) Si en alguno de los drabbles hago spoilers del manga avisaré, no quiero que les pase lo que me pasó a mi con un fic de Narnia T.T

Saludos


	2. Sangre

Bueno Naruto no me pertenece, sino como buena fangirl histérica que soy estaría secuestrando a Sasuke y llevándomelo a mi casa o haciendo que él nunca se hubiese marchado de Konoha.

Una vez dicho esto aquí está el drabble ;)

* * *

Camina lentamente por las calles de Konoha, lo ha hecho todos los días, pasa por el mismo sendero, se mueve por un camino que siempre le lleva al mismo lado, no es que ella quiera terminar allí, es algo inconciente , algo que no puede terminar de comprender.

Sus ojos fijos en la grava, mirando pero sin mirar, viviendo pero al mismo tiempo sin vivir. Esquiva a los niños que juegan felices en la acera, alza la cara del suelo para saludar con una sonrisa forzada a quienes le dan los buenos días y la baja nuevamente, para que las personas no puedan ver que sus ojos están aguados, que apenas puede contener las lágrimas y soportar el dolor que emana de su pecho. El cual se ha instalado allí desde que ellos se han ido, desde que los ha perdido.

Atraviesa el parque en que les dió el último adios a ambos, en el que conoció a su mejor amiga y en el que vió marchar a las personas más importantes de su vida. Mientras sigue el sendero marcado por flechas, no puede evitar mirar aquel banco, pareciera que este fuera un imán frente a sus ojos, no es eso, es la rabia de haber perdido a una de las personas más importantes para ella y la impotencia de no poder haber hecho nada más que lloriquear y declararle su amor. Se maldice para sus adentros, estos son los momentos en los que lamenta ser tan debil, se restriega los ojos mientras finje que le ha entrado una basurita, no quiere que los pequeños que se encuentran en ese momento jugando en el parque la viesen llorar.

Continua su camino, como lo hace todos los días, como lo hace todos los días desde hace cinco meses. Llega a la puerta de aquella parcela, más bien, de aquel lugar de entremaniemnto, la zona de entrenamiento número tres.

Mira nostálgica los troncos en los que una vez Naruto fue atado y no puede evitar que las lágrimas se deslizen presurosas por sus mejillas, aprieta los puños para evitar gritar de rabia e impotencia, duele, duele demasiado.

Se dirige hacia el árbol donde Naruto había caido en la trampa del sensei y busca aquella antigua marca, la que ella dejó en una tarde de entrenamiento, cuando se aseguró de que nadie mirara, lo cual no pasó, pues Sasuke y Naruto estaban demasiado ocupados compitiendo entre ellos y Kakashi sensei leyendo Icha icha Paradise .

Al final su búsqueda da resultado, la ve allí, algo desgastada por el tiempo pero presente, el dibujo de un cascabel. Sonrie triste mientras que con sus dedos roza suavemente la corteza del árbol, como si aquella figura tallada pudiera desaparecer con el simple roze de su mano. Gira su cabeza para observar nuevamente los troncos, aquel día está tan presente en ella como si los años no hubiesen pasado y todavía fuera una gennin recién graduada.

"Equipo" habían echo todo aquel rollo para descubrir lo importante que era un equipo y qué significaba. "Somos uno" la frase que ella misma pronunció aquella tarde retumba en su cabeza, de forma imparable, la tortura y empeora aquella opresión que siente en el pecho, como si algo le faltase para vivir. En realidad no se trata de "como si le..." no, no es una hipótesis ni una posibilidad, le falta algo importante para vivir, algo tan insdispensable como el oxígeno u el agua.

Ejerce una presión más grande en los puños, sin percatarse sus manos comienzan a sangrar, se ha hecho daño a ella misma penetrando su piel con las uñas, no se ha dado cuenta antes, pues se encontraba demasiado concentrada pensando en lo que antes fue y en lo que ahora será.

Observa como el líquido escarlata corre por sus palmas, con las mismas toca nuevamente aquel símbolo tallado hace ya bastante tiempo, mientras lo hace reza, implora, pide, que esa sea la última vez que vea sangre y que si alguna vez la ve de nuevo, que no se tratase de la de Naruto o Sasuke.

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer.

Dejar reviews adelgaza o.0 " Me siento como una plagiadora xD. Me pregunto quién habrá inventado esa frase..."

Saludos ;)


	3. El plan

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero eso es algo que ya todo el mundo sabe;)

* * *

Y al final no todo había resultado como se suponía que debía suceder. El plan original, por lo menos el suyo, consistía en rescatar a Sasuke de las garras de Orochimaru y llevarlo devuelta a la villa, aunque para ello, deviese romperle todos los huesos de su _maldito_ cuerpo. Despúes lo demás sería historia, todos juntos seguirían entrenando y preparándose, luego él se haría hokage y Sakura sería su esposa, ese era el plan.

Un plan que lamentablemente no dió resultado. El teme les dejó bien en claro que no necesitaba ser rescatado para nada, que no era Sasukita Uchiha, la princesita en apuros. Ese fue el primer fallo, luchar por una causa perdida, pero así es él, así es Naruto y si se rindiese ahí, sin presentar batalla, entonces si sería un fracasado. Está acostumbrado a dar lo mejor de si, no le interesa que sus manos se vuelvan ásperas, ni que le duelan tanto los músculos despúes de un entrenamiento como si lo hubiesen molido a palos, ni mucho menos que su cuerpo necesite descanzar.

Entrena, es lo único que hace, siente que es lo único para lo que sirve. Porque no puede ayudarles y se siente una mierda por ello. No puede cumplir su promesa, ni parar el amargo llanto que Sakura deja fluir cuando piensa que nadie la está mirando. No es capaz de salvar al teme, por más de que él no quiera ser salvado.

Y todo eso, los miles de" _joder, joder, joder, joder, joder" _que tiene encerrados y quiere gritar como un loco, los muestra en cada puñetazo que le dirige a aquel árbol. No le importa nada, ni que le sangren los puños, que tenga un hambre terrible o sienta que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sólo golpea, golpea con los ojos nublados por lágrimas y miles de recuerdos corretenado por su mente. Golpea con la impotencia corriéndole por las venas hasta el punto de sentir que va explotar en cualquier momento. Y se golpea, porque no puede dejar de sentirse culpable, porque piensa que..."Si fuera más fuerte podría tenerlos conmigo y protejerles".

Y cuando se detiene, porque la fatiga es tan fuerte y no le queda más chakra, se da vuelta y los ve allí, a esos _malditos_ troncos puestos en la zona de entrenamiento. A esos _desgraciados_ troncos que le recuerdan todos los_ malditos_ días que no todo es igual que cuando tenía doce años y que, a su pesar, ya no tiene un equipo.

* * *

Bueno, par que vean que no sólo escribo de Sakura xD

Hablando de mis otros fics (**Ahorro **y** No me gusta verla llorar**) tengo que decir que de momento no tienen continuación (Es que yo no los tenía planeados así, pero supongo que si la imaginación se presta, puedo llegar a continuarlos )

Muchas gracias por leer, ahora aprovecharé las vacaciones para tontear y de paso contestar reviews ;)

Besotes!


	4. Te vas

Discalimer: Nada de Naruto me pertenece.

Esto tiene **spoilers del manga**, no revela gran cosa, a decir verdad, pero... queda a criterio suyo ;)

* * *

Una vez más te vas y es por el mismo motivo, hacerte más fuerte. No me queda otra cosa que sonreír aunque por dentro esté sufriendo, te marchas nuevamente y temo que no regreses.

Tengo rabia, debido a que siempre todo el peso queda sobre tus hombros ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no sirvo para nada? Tantos años de entrenamiento y sigo siendo el elemento débil del grupo, shannaro. No es justo, nada en esta vida es justo. ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo haberse quedado todo como estaba ? Ya sabes, tú dando la nota con cualquier tontería, Kakashi-sensei leyendo sus libros de dudoso contenido, Sasuke observándote con el ceño fruncido y yo ... bueno, mirándoles con una sonrisa.

Maldigo y bendigo al mismo tiempo el día en que me tocó formar parte de este _equipo, _porque aunque no quiera admitirlo haber estado con ustedes fue una de las mejores cosas que me han acontecido en esta vida. Todas las cosas que pasamos fueron únicas, el incidente de Zabuza, el examen de chuunin, la invasión de Konoha, los picnics y entrenamientos en el área tres.

Tres años habrán pasado ya de todo aquello. La vida si que da cambios drásticos, pareciera como si no estuviese contenta si no arruina aunque sea un poco las cosas, si no hace que de vez en cuando pienses que tu mundo se derrumba. En parte todo aquello es una jodida mierda, pero por otro lado sirve, me sirvió para ser _bastante _más fuerte de la niña llorona que conociste.

Esa niña llorona aún está dentro de mi, oculta, pero presente. Es esa misma chiquilla la que se esfuerza en contener las lágrimas y fingir una sonrisa para que tú, que ahora cruzas la puerta de la aldea, no la veas derrumbarse, no de nuevo.

Es esa misma muchacha que llora silenciosamente todas las noches en la oscuridad de su cuarto, con aquella antigua fotografía entre sus manos y recuerdos aflorando en su mente. La misma chica que pide, implora, desea que todo vuelva a ser como antes, por más de que sea completamente consiente de que aquello nunca sucederá.

* * *

Bueno es que no puedo evitar escribir sobre Sakura, joder, debe ser terrible sentirte como un elemento inservible U.U Es que es así, Sasuke y Naruto son como los grosos y Sakura se queda ahí en un rincón u algo parecido :S. Y el manga cada vz se pone más interesante .

Muchas gracias por leer.

Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :3

Besotes


	5. Amargado tu abuelo

Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes que figuran en el fic son mios, son exclusiva propiedad del creador de Naruto, el cuál está haciendo que me agarren ataques del corazón con el manga xD

**Atención **Para no arruinarle la serie a nadie ni nada advierto que este cap tiene** SOPILER del 413 **así que si no quieren arruinarse la serie les aconsejo que no lean el cap** (**es que me ha pasado que no me advirtieron del spoiler en un fic y me cagaron el final de Narnia : ( )

Sin más que decir, aquí el cap, ojalá y les guste :3

* * *

_Similar a aquella otra vez_. Aquella idea se repite en su cabeza continuamente mientras sus compañeros de Taka intentan retener al Yinchuuriki para que no lo mate. Está luchando con un Yinchuuriki, no es la primera vez que lo hace, sin embargo...

Es como Naruto, ése pensamiento no para de dar vueltas por su cerebro, inevitablemente recuerda cuando se metió en el cuerpo del que antes fue su mejor amigo y contempló, en vivo y en directo, al más fuerte de los bijuus, al mismísimo Kyuubi. Es algo que ya se había planteado, de hecho desde que le habían encomendado su misión se había cuestionado qué habría pasado si las cosas se hubiesen sucedido al revés, si el que tendría que ir a por Naruto fuera él y no Madara. Tal vez las cosas se habrían vuelto a parecer como cuando tenían doce años, quizás el resultado sería el mismo o quizas, sólo quizas, simplemente no, tal vez el usuratonkashi podría resultar vencedor. _Ni lo sueñes._

No es que fuera agradable para él estar tan pendiente de lo que podría pasar o no ante un enfrentamiento con su antiguo amigo y mucho menos cuando se encontraba en aquellos instantes en una situación de vida o muerte, desangrando mientras su compañero de equipo intentaba curarle, pero la curiosidad, la _maldita_ curiosidad le hacía pensar en aquella situación.

Ambos habían mejorado, eso era seguro, no por nada habían sido entrenados por los sannis. La cuestión era cuánto había mejorado el usuratonkashi ¿El baka estaría a su altura o simplemente sería sólo un platillo de entrada que se devoraría en escasos segundos para luego ir a por Tsunade y los consejeros?

Y ese sello, el sello que al parecer Naruto estaba tentado a quitar pero que al mismo tiempo se mostraba reticiente a hacerlo. El sello que contenía al Kyuubi ¿Qué pasaría si lo sacara?¿Si liberara al demonio? ¿Sería similar a el oponente con el que él estaba luchando en aquellos instantes? ¿Quién moriría en aquella ocación? ¿Él o el usuratonkashi? ¿Quién sería el más fuerte? ¿Quién sería el mejor?

-_Te envidiaba-_ Esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza y le hicieron envolverse en recuerdos.

_**-Sasuke, creo que al principio me alejaba de ti porque eras don perfecto, todo el mundo te admiraba y alababa todo el tiempo, te envidiaba por eso. Pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar teme, vas a ver que seré Hokage y como tal protejeré a todos los habitantes de la aldea ¿Me ayudarás, verdad? Podemos reabrir la jefatura de los Uchiha y tu serás el jefe allí.-Dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de devorarse su porción de ramen- ¡A que es genial la idea!-**_

**_-Hmph. Cállate usuratonkashi, no acepté tu invitación a comer ramen para que me atosigues con absurdos sueños para el futuro-_**

**_-Eres un amargado-Objetó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua ._**

**_-Amargado tu abuelo- Pronunció Sasuke para luego seguir tomando de su ramen_**

_Naruto._ Una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro, pareciera que aquel baka no podía dejarlo en paz incluso cuando se estaba muriendo. _Maldito usuratonkashi_ pensó mientras poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban.

* * *

Bueno es algo que no pude evitar cuando leí el manga :3 Vino la musa Que parece querer divorciarse con el fandom de Hp en inclinarse hacia el de Naruto U.U Pero... yo quiero valle del fin versión adolescente ô.ó xD Estoy impaciente para que salga el manga de la semana que viene :3

Muchas gracias por leer :3

recuerden un fic con review es un fic feliz .

Besos, Laura.


	6. Niños

Disclaimer: Yo no cree Naruto, si fuese por mi, Sasuke nunca se habría marchado :)

Muchas gracias por leer

* * *

Es divertido verles a los tres sentados en el pasto, Sasuke y Naruto compitiendo por quién come más rápido, Sakura reprochándoles, advirtiéndoles que si siguen así se atragantarán. Son unos críos, se dice, y sonríe tras su máscara, mientras pasa lentamente otra página de su libro.

Cuando termina el capítulo, les ve descansando, los tres tendidos con la cara al sol. Ha sido un duro entrenamiento, y cada uno está satisfecho razonablemente con lo que ha logrado, superarse cada día un poco más. Sakura y Naruto se quedan dormidos, al tiempo que Sasuke les observa, vigilando a su alrededor, como si pretendiese defenderles de algo que pudiere aparecer de entre las sombras.

Son un equipo que se cuida las espaldas, y él no puede estar más orgulloso de ello.

Son un grupo de muchachos que intenta llegar a metas elevadas.

Son unos críos, y el tiempo se les escapa como el agua entre las manos.


	7. Equipo siete

Disclaimer: Yo no cree Naruto, si fuese por mi, Sasuke nunca se habría marchado :)

Hacía Milenios que no escribía algo de este fandom, y ya era hora, porque en realidad lo extrañaba. Este es mi punto de vista sobre uno de los posibles finales de la saga, porque no es como que ellos puedan fingir que nada pasó, y volver a tener esa confianza que antes tenían. Como también, no creo que sea factible el hecho de que Sasuke vuelva como si nada (y más luego de todo lo que está pasando en el manga) y decida reiniciar sus lazos con los demás.

* * *

Hay un sonido extraño en las calles, es el silencio. Ese eco que avecina a la tormenta y permanece para ser testigo del pasado, de lo que fue, lo que es, y lo que será.

Es el silencio, que les consume el alma.

La falta de sonrisas y un futuro por el que luchar. Porque ya no hay un futuro para los tres, no, al menos, siendo un equipo.

Todos lo saben, lo asimilan y agachan la cabeza. Ya no importa, no interesa que tan fuerte se queje Naruto, o que tanto grite Sakura, no hay vuelta al inicio.

Los tres lo ven, y luego se tapan los ojos para no voltear hacia atrás. A esos recuerdos en el puente, los bostezos por las mañanas y las risas en el almuerzo.

Saben que ya no son un equipo, y cada uno sigue su camino, como puede, pero lo sigue.

Sasuke camina sin prisa por el mundo, aprendiendo de lo que la vida le muestra, y reflexionando sobre lo que dejó ir.

Naruto al fin se ha convertido en Hokage, pero su sonrisa no aflora todos los días. Su expresión se torna oscura cuando va a la cama para despedir otro día y ve aquella foto. Ve el recuerdo de lo que fueron, en contraste de lo que ahora son, y hay una especie de _crack._

Sakura sale de misión casi todos los días, entre una cosa y otra, aún siguen habiendo pocos ninjas médicos en la aldea, por lo que es necesaria para la villa. Cuando está en las misiones y acampa con su equipo de turno, alza la vista al cielo y los recuerda. Inmortaliza asimismo aquella noche en que los cuatro acamparon, y terminó durmiéndose mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Esas risas, y las ansias de comerse al mundo.

A ese mismo mundo que al fin y al cabo los devoró a ellos

Son el equipo siete, quebrados, pero en pie.


End file.
